


Lover boy vs. Wolf

by Zsterwriter14



Series: Shifter Au [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Skull (Reborn), Commenting recomended, F/M, Gen, Pre-Canon, Shifter! Skull, author is anxious and needs validation, shifter!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zsterwriter14/pseuds/Zsterwriter14
Summary: Collenello could admit that he didn't always think things through, he just never expected to deal with a territorialdemonwhen trying to find the lovely Lal Mirch.





	Lover boy vs. Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> After realising that there are technically 8 Arcebelano Collonello gets to have a face to face meeting with the wolf.

Reborn noticed it first, though only because he sat directly across from the cloud, the moment the usually calmish and _irritating_ stuntman had switched to cloudy wolf. _Skull wasn’t allowed to wear his helmet durring meeting when his expression was the only warning the I prescelti-sette had before he wolfed out ._ Reborn half wondered what had set the beast off this time, _It wasn’t him, not after last time, not worth the wolf eating his fedora **Again** _. The other half wondered the others were going to realize that their cloud was stripping _again_. _If a tiny, smothered, part of Reborn hoped they wouldn’t notice and stop the Cloud, that was Reborn’s business_

The others flinched, but took notice when the stuntm- no _Wolf_ started growling under his breath. The talking giving way to wary stares and Verde’s notebook as they waited for the cloud to move. _Reborn scowled after at least two of the others glanced at him in suspicion_

Lal Mirch wondered what it said about their group that they didn’t realize that their cloud had stripped down to his boxers during their debrief before any of them realized he was doing it. _Were they really that used to it at that used to it?_ Said cloud was showing classic signs of being on the precipice of shifting into the giant purple beast they knew he could become; his pupils were dilated, his facial piercings removed, and the now familiar pair of rich purple wolf ears that were perked up on the sides of his head.

Luce was the first to break the silence that had fallen, “What’s wrong Skull?” She asked. _Reborn was going to shoot the next person who glanced at him, the stupid lackey was ruining any respect people had for him._ The shifter glanced at the Shaman/Donna, his ears twitching in the direction of the door. Lal could practically see the wolf present in the cloud’s eyes, the cloud instincts that Skull never seemed to possess as human shining bright.

The shifter could only give a half hearted whine before suddenly he was a blur of motion, purple flames, and threatening growling, crashing through the locked door.

A flame pressure that they weren’t even _aware of_ suddenly followed their cloud out allowing them to feel the cool tranquility of foreign rain flames outside.

_Rain flames that **Lal** knew intimately. _

She couldn’t stop herself from swearing as she tore out of the cabin after the no doubt agitated cloud determined to rip apart a stupid blond idiot she knew. 

COLLENELLO

Collenello always thought he would die at the hand of an enemy in the line of duty, or optimistically in his sleep when he was too old to care. Now, he wasn’t to hopeful for either of those happening.  
Collenello was well aware of his habit of jumping the gun and making hasty ( _Stupid_ ) decisions. His CONSIBIN instructor, _The lovely_ , Lal mirch made sure he knew and had tried her best to beat the impulse out of him. 

Sadly, all that accomplished was further endearing him to her and giving him the ability to realize he’s made a stupid decision _after_ he’s made it. Like, say, his decision to track his old instructor and possible romantic interest down and follow her on these apparent missions that were more entertaining for the cut throat woman than the CONSIBIN. His logic being that he was the best sniper there was and he was more than qualified to make sure she was safe. 

He probably should have realized that she wasn’t working alone, and that maybe the _I prescelti-sette_ he was hearing about having a woman who matched his instructors description probably meant his instructor was a part of it. ( _He could admit he should have realized a group called the strongest seven probably included his amazing woman of an member._ ) Which meant that the terror that was the giant Cloud wolf was probably going to be there as well.

It probably would have prevented the cracked if not broken ribs from said beast slamming into him with little warning except for the front door to the secret cabin exploding outwards. 

Currently, Collenello stared as his lungs struggled to take in air, pinned to the ground by a single huge paw. His sniper rifle dug harshly into his back and all he could see was the rage filled purple eyes of a too big wolf as it snarled at him. He could of sworn it was too big to have fit through the door of the cabin, whose frame wasn’t even cracked, but apparently the wolf didn’t care for such technicalities as it snarled at him. 

He pretty sure this was where he was going to die, pinned to the ground and at the mercy of a monster who was probably going to rip his head off. He wondered if Lal would miss him. 

_“Skull! Stand down! I know that stupid idiot.”_ An all too familiar voice shouted in the same commanding tone Collenello imagined to himself sometime. He wondered if the primal fear the wolf was inducing faster than his flames could counter was making him hallucinate his lovely Lal’s voice. “Move, _NOW_ ” 

It was getting harder to think, not enough oxygen...

Collenello wheezed as the wolf stepped off him, his eyes squeezing shut as his ribs _creaked_. He feels himself curl on his side to relive the pressure from his rifle as he tried to just _breath_.  
He apparently given a minuet to recover as an all to familiar boot kicked him in the back of his head. His body automatically as wrenched him into a seated position as he looked up at the ever lovely Lal Mirch glaring down at him. “What the hell were you thinking! Did you even think before you tracked me down? “ She practically screamed at him. 

“I was kinda worried, Kora.” Collenello admitted sheepishly, rubbing a hand over the back of his head. He saw Lal Mirch's eyes narrow in a way that promised pain, and hastily looked away. That was the _wrong_ answer, though he couldn’t help but gawk at the now _average sized wolf_ that growled at him from where it sat at Lal Mirch’s heel, purple fire still flickering through it's fur. He felt an involuntary shiver run down his spine, hoping that the cloud _demon_ would be happy with whatever punishment Lal felt the to give out. 

_later then Collenello was introduced to the I prescelti-sette by Lal and healed by the world's Greatest Hitman (annoyance). He could only stare when the demon turned out to be a civilian stuntman with a bit of a narcissistic streak, though the other member were quick to quell any thoughts he had about complaining after telling him exactly what the s- still a demon could do._

**Author's Note:**

> So! A few things!
> 
> One, comments give me life and I like answering questions about the Au. So feel free to ask.
> 
> Two, Collenello is now afraid of Skull. Yes, Skull. He almost got killed by a wolf that changes size only to be told he can't kill it. He didn't even consider trying to 'help' skull become stronger. 
> 
> Three, Skull isn't going to join up with the Caracassa family in this AU, he's going to be helping Reborn with Tsuna. Before that he bounces between the others because despite their distance they are his pack and he needs to check up on them.
> 
> Four, of course Reborn poked the sleeping beast. Skull is a little shit and Reborn forgets that the snarky stuntman has a non-nonsence wolf counter part that does not like smart ass Hitman trying to establish dominance.


End file.
